battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Grassy
Grassy is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is one of the former 30 recommended characters that could've been voted into the game. Like Remote and Pie, Grassy only received 7 votes and placed 17th place and he was sent to the Locker of Losers. Appearance Grassy appears to be blades of grass, and his body is green. His appearance has never been changed until BFB. Personality Grassy says his name in place of some pronouns (me/I/my). He wants to be helpful and respected. Gender Grassy's gender was under some debate for some time after the release of Lick Your Way to Freedom. He was said to be a female in a livestream on Jacknjellify by Cary Huang, who is the creator of Battle for Dream Island, but in Lick Your Way to Freedom, he was reffered as a male by Blocky. Since Michael Huang and Satomi Hinatsu make Battle for BFDI. As of November 22nd, 2017, it appears that Grassy's gender has been resolved. Satomi said on HTwins Central that the episides are more canon than the livestream, and that she had informed Cary about his statment on the livestream, but ended up making him a male at the end of the day. Coverage In BFDIA, Grassy was eligible to compete but she only received 53 votes, ranking 55th out of everyone. Only Roboty, Tree, Saw, Bottle and Bracelety received less votes with 50, 49, 36, 29 and 18 votes respectively. Gaty recieved 1 more vote than him, with 54. Grassy was later seen in the background in No More Snow! along with 8-Ball and Bell, who also failed to join, implying they had escaped the LOL, but during Welcome Back, they are back inside. Relationships Book Trivia *Grassy's audition was appearing from the background, possibly appearing from camouflage. *Grassy is one of the four recommended characters held in the TLC to not change their design in IDFB, with the other three being Firey Jr., 8-Ball. and Nonexisty. *Grassy's idle has appeared multiple times in BFDI and BFDIA. He was probably made from that asset. *Grassy did not appear in the Tiny Loser Chamber in Welcome Back. *Grassy was considered by Golf Ball to be a "overgrown section of the lawn that the gardener forgot to mow." *Grassy's BFB asset is animated at times, much like Firey's burn. *The top of grassy is able to catch contestants, as he saved Blocky from dying in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *Grassy, alongside Barf Bag, had changed genders. Grassy was called by a female in a livestream, but was changed to a male in BFB. *Grassy read the confessionals in TWOW 23a for Midnight Light. This is where his voice originated from. Gallery Grassy (better).png|Grassy's Idle Grassy Original.png Remotegrassypie.PNG|Grassy about to be flung to the TLC. Bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png|Grassy trying to escape the LOL/TLC. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 2.25.57 PM.png Grassytitle.png|Grassy's joining audition Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Grassy_New.PNG|Grassy in IDFB. grassy.PNG GrassyReveal.png|Grassy in the Reveal Grass Tuft.png|Grassy's idle Grassy 2.png|Happy Gassy Grassy Falling.jpg|Grassy falling. Grassy Sassy.png|Grassy in TWOW 23a Grassy BTB.jpg Grassy in the BFB Intro with Leafy in the background..png|Grassy in the BFB intro with Leafy behind him. Grassy is bossy.png|His Body grassy and blocky.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Plants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Females Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That